Bedroom Interruption
by alygator86
Summary: Cristina and Owen smutness


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is my first M fic. I've read a bunch but I've never written one before. I had this idea and I told it to one of my bffs and we came to the conclusion that I'm almost 24, I can do this. So here it is.

Owen pulled his lips from Cristina's and began kissing her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his short hair as he continued down her body. He placed light, open-mouthed kisses all around her breast, his hands moving around to her back to pull her closer to him. He teased her nipple with his tongue then repeated the actions on her other breast.

He trailed kisses down her sternum and over to the right, he kissed the scar left by the icicle. He trailed more open-mouthed, warm kisses down her stomach. He went lower and kissed the inside of her thigh and nipped at the warm flesh. She moaned and raised her hips and ran her nails through his hair. She loved grabbing his hair when we went down on her.

Suddenly, Owen's phone rang. The phone didn't seem to deter Owen from the task at hand but Cristina reached out her arm and felt around for the interruption. She successfully grabbed the phone and brought it to her face to see who was calling.

It was Teddy.

"It's Teddy," Cristina announced but Owen continued his work, kissing and nipping the other thigh.

"I'll answer it, it might be important." Meredith she would have ignored. As well as Derek, Izzie, or Alex. Bailey she might have answered.

"Hello?" Cristina answered and Owen spread her legs a little further then ran his tongue over her clit causing her to gasp softly.

Owen wrapped his lips around her clit and began sucking and flicking it with his tongue.

"Hey, it's Teddy," Teddy told her, which was obvious seeing as her number was stored in his phone, "Is Owen around?"

Cristina tried not to gasp too loudly when he pushed two fingers into her wet opening. He began moving his fingers in and out in time with the rhythm of his tongue stroking her clit. She then began moving her hips in time with his ministrations doing her best to be as quiet as possible.

"He's, uh, he's busy right now," Cristina breathed and pulled his hair a little harder in appreciation of his actions.

"Oh, ok. What's he doing?" Teddy asked.

Cristina pulled the phone away and put it face down on the bed for a moment to moan as Owen did a spectacular move. She picked up the phone again.

"He's, um, just having a little something to eat."

If Owen wasn't in the situation he was currently in, he would have laughed. Instead he continued his work, which now had two purposes. The first was the obvious purpose; the second was to get Cristina off the phone. He added a third finger and began using his teeth to scrape across her clit. Her hips bucked into response to the stimulations and she held back a moan.

Teddy still didn't get the message, "Oh that's cool. Hey, you were great yesterday by the way."

She knew for sure she was breathing rather loudly and heavily, her hips and his fingers were starting to lose their rhythm, as she got closer and closer to coming and Teddy would not stop talking.

"Teddy, I'm going to have to call you back. Owen is very close to making me orgasm," She didn't even wait for a response before hitting end and tossing his phone somewhere.

Owen stopped his pleasurable assault on her, slid his body up hers, and positioned himself between her legs.

"You are an evil woman," he told her with a smile.

"You love me anyway," she shot back, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him into her.

The both moaned as he entered her and started moving, taking up the previous rhythm.

"That I do," he replied, biting and kissing her neck while he thrust into her.

Later, they lay tangled together in their bed; Owen laid on his back while Cristina lay half on him. She traced patterns on his chest while he ran his fingers through her wild wavy hair. Somewhere to their right, Owen's phone beeped signaling he had a text message.

Cristina quickly located the phone without having to move too far off Owen. She looked at it.

"A text from Teddy," she chuckled then opened it.

"What does it say?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"She wants you to tell her that I didn't really answer the phone while we were having sex," she relayed, laughing. Ever since she found out what Teddy and said to Owen, she wanted to flaunt her relationship with Owen a little in front of the cardio attending.

Owen took the phone, and reaching over, somewhat successfully tossed the phone onto the nightstand. He then put his fingers under her chin, tilted her head up and kissed her thoroughly and passionately.

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
